


Традиции

by Aizawa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Dramedy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Объяснения нескольких терминов и реалий, которые могут вызвать вопросы, можно посмотреть в конце. Если хочется =)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Традиции

**Author's Note:**

> Объяснения нескольких терминов и реалий, которые могут вызвать вопросы, можно посмотреть в конце. Если хочется =)

Линали начинает хныкать почти сразу же, как только повязка охватывает её правую лодыжку, а к восьми вечера Линали уже ревёт. Так, что с подоконника разлетаются воробьи. Так, что мама больше не уговаривает потерпеть, не рассказывает о каких-то там женихах, только раскачивается на циновке и прижимает ладони к вискам. Так, что братик Комуи, возвращаясь из университета, слышит её отчаянный рёв от самого Нанкинского вокзала.  
Так он, по крайней мере, говорит.  
Потом.  
– Я подумал, это стадо водяных быков, страдающих от экзистенциальных проблем, – виновато объясняет Комуи. – Иначе, конечно, пришёл бы быстрее.  
Ноги уже почти не болят, а ведь ещё два часа назад казалось, что они не пройдут никогда. Сквозняк треплет раскиданные по полу бинты, они шевелятся на циновках, плоские, как раздавленные змеи. Совсем уже не страшные.  
Линали тайком показывает им язык и отворачивается.  
– Это было любимое окно твоего отца, – глухо говорит мама из соседней комнаты.  
И помолчав, добавляет ещё тише:  
– Слышишь меня?  
– Я не вступаю в переговоры со сторонниками средневекового зверства! – кричит Комуи в ответ. – С адептами невежества и дискриминации! И безграмотности! Закажу новое.  
Линали тихонько хихикает, и Комуи сердито тычет её в бок пальцем.  
– А что ты сегодня взрывал? – она дипломатично колупает ёлку на медной пуговице его куртки. – Лабораторию или кабинет ректора?  
– Шаблоны, – рассеянно отвечает Комуи, поглаживая её ступню поверх компресса. – В головах у научного совета.  
– Очень гремело?  
– Ещё как, – заверяет брат. – Как в пустой бочке…  
– Однажды твой нрав доведёт тебя до беды.  
Мамины шелестящие, спотыкающиеся шаги ни с чем не перепутаешь. Она ходит так, точно под ногами у неё не пол, а настил плывущей по волнам рыбачьей лодки: пошатываясь и опираясь о стены.  
Это потому что мама – Ива на ветру, молодая луна провинции Цзянсу. Её башмачки в два раза меньше, чем у Линали.  
Иногда по ночам она слышит, как мама стонет во сне.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты понимал, – лицо у мамы такое жёлтое и несчастное, что Линали становится её жалко. – Ты ломаешь сестре жизнь.  
Комуи перегибается через Линалины коленки, чтобы выжать тряпицу, в волосах у него сверкают, будто украшения, осколки стекла.  
– Никто не будет ломать моей сестре ноги. Вот что я понимаю.  
– В тринадцать над ней начнут смеяться, – спокойно говорит мама, прислонившись к косяку. – Что ты ответишь, когда она спросит у тебя: «Братец, почему меня дразнят Обезьяньей ногой?»  
– Отвечу – потому, что у них обезьяньи мозги.  
Мама горестно качает головой. Бусы звенят в такт, а на Линали она даже не смотрит.  
– Мам, а зато у меня в ноге вырастет анатомия! – Линали изо всех сил пытается её заинтересовать. – Потом. Мне братик обещал. Докажи?  
– А когда она спросит тебя, почему из-за тебя ей нельзя выйти замуж?  
– Не хочу замуж, – быстро говорит Линали. – Хочу анатомию.  
Но мама не отвечает, и Комуи тоже молчит. Испуганная долгой тишиной, Линали отлипает от его плеча – и видит, что мама и брат просто смотрят друг на друга. Тень от абажура скрывает мамино лицо, как вуаль. Кажется, что мама – далеко-далеко, и от этого её почему-то ещё жальче.  
– Коллега, есть идея, – таинственно шепчет Комуи. Вернувшись из университета, он всегда всех в семье называет «коллегами» и отвыкает только на каникулах. – Давай мириться. Линали, помиримся с ней?  
Линали кивает так яростно, что у неё начинает кружиться голова.  
– Небо, – говорит мама. – Кого ты из неё растишь…  
– Мам, ты что. Ну я же буду профессором, советником императора. Ты что, забыла? Забери свои пятки, – говорит сестре Комуи и дёргает коленом. – Прошло уже всё… Изобрету что-нибудь великое. Загребу кучу денег. Назначу Линали ассистенткой, буду платить ей, как британскому послу. Станет капризничать – выдам замуж за премьер-министра. Тоже британского… Ну.  
В этом месте мама должна рассмеяться, но не смеётся.  
– Женщина должна уметь терпеть, – шёлк струится и шелестит, когда мама неловко переступает по полу. Бусы укоризненно звенят. – Если моя дочь ревёт, как выпь, когда ей бинтуют ноги, – как она будет жить дальше? Уверенная в том, что каждый раз, как она начнёт плакать, ты прыгнешь к ней через окно?  
– Да вставлю я его, – говорит Комуи. – Надо съездить за стеклом, и кстати, я сегодня…  
– Кому потакают в детстве, – мама поджимает губы так же, как делает это сама Линали, когда обижается на брата, – того потом не переучишь…

Госпожа Ли ошибается.  
Её дочери Линали требуется всего трое суток, чтобы выучиться даже при очень сильной боли в ногах плакать беззвучно и никого не звать – оказывается, для этого не нужно никаких запретов. Оказывается, достаточно просто не отвечать.  
Чтобы задуматься о том, что Комуи, может быть, и в самом деле не придёт, времени требуется много больше.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Примечания:**  
>  Молодая луна – одна из самых изысканных форм женской ноги по соответствующей классификации. Примерно такая: http://pulson.ru/wp-content/uploads/2012/04/118.jpg  
> Ива на ветру – походка китаянки, у которой ступни не больше 10 см и которой из-за этого трудно стоять.  
> Обезьянья нога – стандартная пренебрежительная кличка для девушки с обычными ногами, которых не бинтовали: широкими, плоскими по сравнению с «золотыми лилиями», с длинными прямыми пальцами.  
> На эмблеме Нанкинского университета изображена остроконечная ёлка.


End file.
